Through Thick and Thin
by Loopie66201
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! Same as Together or Apart! More troubles ahead can they make it through? read and review please!
1. start of summer

BELL!

School just let out and it was now officially summer break. Everyone had left besides two people.

Troy's POV

Just ask her out already!

Gabriella's POV

Is he ever going to ask me out? Maybe I'm just kidding myself maybe he doesn't like me at all. Yeah that's it he just doesn't like me.

"Well Troy sorry but I have to hurry and catch my bus" Gabriella said

"Oh I can drive you home if you want" Troy responded

"Sure thanks"

"No problem" then he thought... Just buys me more time to build up the courage to ask her out...

On the ride to Gabriella's house neither of them talked much. Troy was trying to ask her out but couldn't seem to get his words out correctly. He was becoming paler by the minute. Now he was starting to sweat.

Gabriella taking sight of this asked him if he was okay being worried that he was going to lose it soon.

Troy trying to say fine but stuttered so it came out more like fifififinnnnee… barley understandable.

Gabriella took this as a no but let it go… not wanting him to crash the car. When they arrived at Gabi's house Gabi decided to invite him in and get him to calm down and maybe have a glass of water.

"Hey Troy you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure"

They entered her house and Gabi searched for her mother and finally guessed that she wasn't home.

"I guess she's not home"

"Okay well I should probably get home"

"Okay see you sometime soon"

"Real soon for sure"  
"Bye"

"Bye" Troy went and left but halfway through the door stopped and turned around.

"heygabiwouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" he said really fast and a blur

Gabi who understood each word almost jumped for joy and immediately said yes!

this is my first fanfic so i'm completely open for ideas and suggestions and total help! Please review and tell me where I should take this. Thanks!


	2. getting ready

Last chapter

"Heygabiwouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" he said really fast and a blur

Gabi who understood each word almost jumped for joy and immediately said yes!

"Really!" Troy said excitedly.

"Ya." Gabi chuckled.

"Okay well ill call you later and we'll work something out." troy said

"Okay sounds great see you soon." Gabi replied

"Bye" troy said kind of sadly

"Bye"

Troy left to go home and Gabi went to her room to call Taylor both with great big smiles on their faces.

The next day…

Troy woke up at 11 and called Gabi. He got really nervous as the phone began to ring

Gabi's POV

Her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and realized it was Troy. She smiled and picked up.

"Hey"

"Hey do you want to do something today?"

"Ya totally."

"Cool where do you want to go?"

"I don't know why don't we go see a movie or go to the park or something"

"Sounds good you want to go see a movie and then hang at the park."

"Sounds great what movie"

"Oh I don't care you choose"

"Oh I don't know any movies out right now so can I choose once I get there?"

"Sure no problem at all. Pick you up around 3?"

"Sounds awesome can't wait to see you bye"

"Bye see you then" troy ended

Troy's POV

Wow. I can't believe I just got a date with Gabriella!

Gabi's POV

I can't believe it. He actually likes me. I actually have a date with him in 4 hours!

No POV

Gabriella and Troy then proceeded to get ready. Gabi took a shower and then curled her hair and let it lay down. She was wearing a really cute green skirt and a nice embroidered white shirt with a pair of flip-flops. Troy wore a light blue button striped button up and blue jeans with a black blazer. Before they knew it, it was 230. Troy left his house and bought Gabriella this beautiful white rose and then continued on to go and pick her up. He arrived around 250, gathered up his courage, got out of his car and rung the doorbell.

Gabi's POV

RING!

Wow he's here. Don't seem too nervous or eager, just try and stay calm.

"Hey troy"

"Hey" he hands her the rose

"Oh my god troy this is beautiful I love it thank you so much let me go find a vase for it"

No POV

As soon as she found a vase they left. Troy opened her door for her as she got into the car and they pulled out of the driveway and left for the movie theater.

A/N

Sorry so long until I updated I got busy with school and then something was wrong with my computer and now i'm limited on how long I can be on my computer so I will try and update as much as I can just please be patient with me. Thank you.


	3. the date

Last chapter…

As soon as she found a vase they left. Troy opened her door for her as she got into the car and they pulled out of the driveway and left for the movie theater.

When they got to the movies Gabi stared at the movie list and after what seemed like 20 minutes but in reality was only 3 she decided on Scary Movie 4.

"Scary Movie 4." Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay great by me." Troy agreed.

In the movies both of them where laughing hysterically and had a great time. After the movie ended Troy asked her Gabriella where she wanted to go next.

"So where do you want to head to now its only 430ish so we have the whole day ahead of us." Troy asked.

"Let's go to… Go Karts!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Sounds great"

They went to Go Karts and Golfing place. When in-line for go-karts Troy said, " You know I'm going to beat you so bad."

"Yeah right I grew up on go-karts I'm going to knock you dead."

They both ended up laughing so hard. They got into the go-karts and Troy to the lead but unexpectedly Gabriella came up from behind and sped ahead.

"Eat my dust!" She screamed back laughing.

Troy caught up but didn't exactly pull ahead. Coming around the final corner they were neck and neck and Gabriella pushed down really really hard on the gas pedal and won!

"HAH! I told you I was going to beat you."

"You won fair and square and since you won where would you like to head to now?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about 6. Is there a certain time you have to be home?"

"No I was just wondering. Let's go to the park."

"Okay sounds like fun."

Once they got to the park Gabriella found a basketball and begged Troy to teach her how to play. It didn't take much because he loved basketball so much.

"Please oh please teach me how to play."

"Oh I don't know..."

"PLEASE!"

"Okay… I guess" Troy laughed.

"First this is the basketball… that circle up there with the net hanging from it is called a net. This basketball is supposed to make it into the net."

"Stop making fun of me I'm not two I know that?"

"I was just making sure that all that education didn't miss this important piece of information. I mean with all that other smarty-pants stuff up there I didn't know that there was even room for this highly advanced thinking."

"Shut up and play." Gabi retorted jokingly.

They played for what seemed like forever. Troy made fun of her a lot and somehow it ended up in a chase.

Gabriella was running from Troy all around the park when she tripped over a root and landed in the sand. Troy rushed over there to make sure she was okay but once he was over she started flinging the sand at him. He laughed and ran away but circled back around and called truce. Gabriella agreed. He out-stretched his hand to pull her she grabbed it but instead of him pulling her up, she pulled him down on the ground with her.

"What happened to calling it a truce!"

"Truce means temporary." Gabriella said deviously.

"Really so I can do this?" Troy started tickling her so hard. She was screaming stop on the top of her lungs. After what seemed like decades to her he finally did. They lay there still looking up at the sky/

It had now become dark and they were looking up at the stars.

"I never knew there were so many of them" Troy said

"They are endless, uncountable."

That when Troy leaned over and kissed her.

A/N

Just to let you know I'm fond of cliffhangers. Review please! Please tell me where I should take this because right now my head is blank.


	4. getting home

Last chapter

It had now become dark and they were looking up at the stars.

"I never knew there were so many of them" Troy said

"They are endless, uncountable."

That when Troy leaned over and kissed her.

Currently…

Gabi's POV

Oh my god. Troy Bolton just kissed me. I can't believe Troy Bolton just kissed me. Wow.

Troy's POV

Oh my god. I can't believe I just kissed her. She must totally hate me right now. It was probably too soon.

No POV

"I'm sorry Gabi."

"Sorry for what? Oh you mean this…" and she leans in to kiss him again. "There's no reason at all to be sorry for that. None at all."

That's when Gabriella's cell phone started to ring.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS 1 IN THE MORNING YOU BETTER BE HOME REAL SOON OR YOU ARE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE!"

"Oh my god mommy I am so sorry I will be home a.s.a.p. I swear."

"Troy we have to go it's 1 in the morning."

"Oh no."

They got their stuff together and ran like crazy to the car. Troy sped Gabriella to her house. Once there they said goodbye and gave eachother a real quick kiss and hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow if I make it out alive"

"Okay bye Troy."

"Bye."

He waited until she was completely in the house and then sped home.

Gabi's POV

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Gabriella's mother screamed at her.

"I am so sorry mom. I was out with Troy and we where at the park and I guess we lost track of time. I am so sorry for the gazillionth time. Really I am. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay sweetie just after last time I got scared."

"I was safe this time mom. No harm done promise."

"Gabi I have some news."

"What?" Gabi braced herself for the worst.

"He called. He's out of jail. I think he's coming back.

Troy's POV

"TROY BOLTON YOU GET IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW" His dad screamed at him even though his mom was sleeping.

Troy cautiously walked into the kitchen scared of what he knows will come next.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was at the park with Gabriella." He whispered

"YOU WERE WITH WHO?"

"Gabriella." Troy said sadly for he knew what was defiantly in store now.

His dad grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO NEAR HER! SHE'S TROUBLE! SHE'S GOING TO RUIN YOUR BASKETBALL CAREER!"

Then his dad started kneeing him in the gut so many times Troy couldn't breathe. Then he let Troy go and watched him slide down the wall to the ground in a curled up ball he laid still. Then his dad continued to kick him everywhere. All up and down his arms and legs in his stomach. Everywhere. Then for his final lash for the night he kicked him to the living room and then threw him at the bookcase. Troy groaned in pain as what felt like all the heavy books fell on top of him. Then he regretted that groan.

"YOUR STILL CONSCIOUS I'll just have to change that now wont I?"

He then picked him up pinned him against the book case with by his throat with one hand and with the other punched the crap out of him and then kneed him in the cut some more. Then took his pocketknife out of his pocket and cut a slit down his arm.

"Now you are sure to lose consciousness soon."

As soon as he threw some more kicks at Troy just to make sure he was unconscious he bent down and whispered, "I bet you regret seeing her now." And went to bed.

Troy woke up a half hour later. It was 230. I was getting the crap bet out of him for an hour. He knew he had to get up. He had to make it to his room. He could never let his mom know about this. Never, would he ever let her know the man she loves is abusive. As long as he's not abusing her everything is fine. He slowly crawled up the stairs to his room. The last thought he had before he fall asleep was I can never let Gabi know about this I cant let her worry about me.

A/N

I thought that was a good place to end I'll try to update real soon.

who's this mystery guy coming back? is Gabi going to find out Troy's secret?

review please! )


	5. basketball

Troy woke up a half hour later. It was 230. I was getting the crap bet out of him for an hour. He knew he had to get up. He had to make it to his room. He could never let his mom know about this. Never, would he ever let her know the man she loves is abusive. As long as he's not abusing her everything is fine. He slowly crawled up the stairs to his room. The last thought he had before he fall asleep was I can never let Gabi know about this I cant let her worry about me.

A/N

Chad knows.

Currently

Troy's POV

I woke up and I couldn't move. I immediately called Chad.

ringing please pick up Chad please pick up.

"Hey Troy we still up for basketball right?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why not man. We do this like every Saturday?"

"It happened again last night Chad. I can't move. Get over here soon please."

"I will man. Give me 10 seconds bye!"

DING DONG

"Hey Chad. I don't think Troy can play basketball today he's kind of under the weather. Come back later." Mr. Bolton said.

"Why don't I go ask Troy, maybe I could do something for him." Chad replied.

Let him up dad please let him up.

"Fine." Mr. Bolton said defeated.

Chad raced up and pulled the giant first-aid he had hidden in his gym bag.

"Okay Troy I have to get you to stand up to rap the bandages around. I'll help you."

"What would I do without you as my next door neighbor?"

"Die"

"Wrong time for that joke."

"Yeah I wasn't thinking bout that."

No POV

Chad went over to the bedside and carefully wrapped Troy's arm around his neck trying to avoid the bruises but that was pretty much impossible. Once he was sure he had Troy steady he hoisted him up.

"Okay Troy do you think you could stand by yourself?"

"I can try"

Troy stood up holding onto the bedside table while Chad to bandages and wrapped it all around his stomach and up his chest. "He really got you good this time."

"Just bandage me up so I can leave!" Troy pleaded.

"Almost done. You can sit down now. I just have to do your legs and arms."

"Don't make it too obvious"

"You'll be wearing long pants and sleeves for awhile this time."

"Greeaat."

All the sudden Troy's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and smiled. It was Gabriella.

"Hey sunshine"

"Hey handsome. What are you doing today?"

"Basketball with Chad."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"Maybe later when we are done I'll call you and we can double date with Chad and Taylor."

"That sounds so great! Call me when you get home okay?" Anything to get him coming back off my mind. Gabriella thought.

"Okay I promise"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He ended the phone call.

"I guys I have my day planned out without me even knowing" Chad teased.

"Oh shut it. You know you love my plan. Now let's go play basketball!"

"You up for it?"

"When am I not?"

They played basketball for 3 hours and then went back in took showers, changed Troy's bandages, and then Troy called Gabriella.

"Hey" Gabriella answered.

"Hey. What time is good for you? It's 5 now and I was thinking dinner and the park again?"

"Well Taylor's here so what about in a hour?"

"Sounds awesome. See you soon"

"Bye. Can't wait!"

And their conversation ended.

A/N

No cliffhanger. Sorry. Not much on Gabriella's part but it'll all fit in in the next chapter or two.

Next chapter

OH MY GOD! Troy you're bleeding!" Gabriella said in concern..


	6. gabi's day and the dinner

Last chapter

Chad helped Troy bandage his wounds

Gabriella and Troy getting ready for a double date with Chad and Taylor.

A/N

This chapter is starting off the same day as last chapter but what happened in Gabriella's day instead of Troy's and then we are going to the date.

Currently…

Gabriella's POV

I woke up around 11 after a restless night of sleep. I showered and did all my basic morning things. Then I called Troy.

"Hey Sunshine." Troy answered

"Hey Handsome. What are you doing today?"

"Basketball with Chad"

"Oh." I said sadly. I have a feeling only he can make me stop thinking of him coming back.

"Maybe later when we are done I'll call you and we can double date with Chad and Taylor."

"That sounds so great! Call me when you get home okay?"

"Okay I promise"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Yes. I get to see him. I really need him right now. I have a feeling he needs me too. Something's wrong and it's not just me that having problems I sense.

I pick up my phone to call Taylor.

"Hey girl Chad and Troy are doing their basic Saturday basketball."

"Yeah I just called Troy and found that out. I was thinking that you and I could hang out go to the mall and things."

"Sounds great. Oh and you have to tell me EVERYTHING that happened last night detail for detail"

"Okay done. Come over whenever."

"Okay I'll be there in like a half hour okay?"

"Great see you soon.

No POV

Gabriella's mom was home so Gabi went and talked to her about this man that was coming back.

"Hey Mommy, I think we need to talk." Gabriella said approaching her mother.

"I don't know all the details yet, but I know he's out of jail and no where to go. I figure he's going to try and come back here and knowing us we are going to be too scared and weak to stop him."

"It just seems like yesterday he did this to us. I mean honestly how did he not get a death sentence! He tried to kill us and he gets off with 3 years! That's totally unfair."

"We are going to stay put this time. I'm not going to uproot you again. Just ALWAYS have your cell on you. If he comes near you run like crazy to the safest place."

"Okay mommy. I'll be safer out then here with him."

"Sadly that's the truth. I will leave notes for you in your room every morning. If I can't be home before school lets out go to Troy's or Taylor's anywhere but here and then I'll pick you up on the way home from work okay?"

"Perfectly clear."

#ding dong#

"That's Taylor. We are going to talk and then go to the mall."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think I'll tell her what he did just that he's coming back. I don't think I'll tell anyone."

"Tell Troy. Trust me don't keep this from him he should know."

"Okay mommy."

#answers door#

"Hey Tay."

"Hey."

"Let's go up to my room."

"Okay"

#goes up to room and sits on bed#

"Okay tell me everything about last night and I mean everything."

Gabi then goes on to tell her everything about the evening before. Then she told him about the gut feeling she had that something was wrong. After being assured that it couldn't be horribly wrong she told her about the person coming home.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"He's not the nicest person. I don't like him very much. He just ups and leaves and it breaks my mom's heart." Gabi lied.

After a few more minutes of talking that went to the mall and shopped for 2 hours. When they got home and sat down for the first time in 2 hours Troy called. Gabi face lit up.

"Hey" Gabriella answered.

"Hey. What time is good for you? It's 5 now and I was thinking dinner and the park again?"

"Well Taylor's here so what about in a hour?"

"Sounds awesome. See you soon"

"Bye. Can't wait!"

She hung up.

"Okay Tay in an hour we are going out with the guys."

"Sounds great."

All 4 of them got ready and before they knew it an hour was up.

Chad and Troy drove in separate cars.

When they arrived they were greeted by light kisses from their girlfriends.

On the ride to the restaurant Chad and Taylor talked and goofed around and Gabi and Troy sang Breaking Free and then turned on the radio only to find the Start of Something New playing and of course they sang to that too. Before they knew it they were at the restaurant.

"Table for 4 under Bolton." Troy told the hostess.

"Right this way."

"When they got there the girls found the prettiest red roses over their plates.

"Oh my god they are so pretty thank you!" the girls said simultaneously.

Taylor gave Chad a kiss and Gabriella leaped into a tight hug on Troy. Troy clenched his teeth in pain but luckily no one noticed.

They sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Talking and laughing and just having a great time being with each other. Then Chad and Taylor left, after paying their half of the bill, because Taylor had to get home early because her mom was coming home from a convention she had to go to for her work.

After Troy had paid the other half of the bill, he got up for them to leave but what he didn't know was that some blood, from one of his gashes on his back, had gone through his shirt. So when he turned around Gabriella took notice of this.

"OH MY GOD TROY YOU'RE BLEEDING!" She exclaimed with real concern.

A/N

Seemed like a good place to end. I'm most likely updating tonight. So you won't have to wait long but if my sister comes home soon you might have to wait till tomorrow or longer so hope my sister doesn't come home soon! Also next chapter I will reveal who is coming home but some of you might know already. Oh its not her dad and they are 17 in this story so the biggest thing happened when she was 14 but the other things happened since she was 7. Review please!


	7. current and past wounds

Last Chapter

After Troy had paid the other half of the bill, he got up for them to leave but what he didn't know was that some blood, from one of his gashes on his back, had gone through his shirt. So when he turned around Gabriella took notice of this.

"OH MY GOD TROY YOU'RE BLEEDING!" She exclaimed with real concern.

Currently…

'Great I bled through' Troy thought.

"We have to get you to a bathroom and clean you off."

As Gabi dragged him to the bathroom Troy tried to protest and persuade her that he can do it herself but she would not listen. She started buttoning down his shirt kind of fast until she saw the first bruise and the started going more carefully and noticed more and more.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Troy where are all theses from."

"Basketball?"

"Don't lie to me. Where are these from?"

"My dad." He said very softly barely understandable.

"YOUR DAD!" She screamed. "Look you have to tell somebody this can't continue. He's really going to hurt you one day."

"No he was just mad at me. Nothing too bad."

"Nothing now. But it can get worse. Trust me. It starts out as nothing and it'll slowly get worse"

"How do you know all this?"

"My brother." She said just as quiet as Troy said my dad.

'WHAT! Your brother abused you!"

"And raped me. "

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Can you do something for me though?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"He's coming back. So if I call you and don't talk come over. The key is hidden in the mailbox. And I may need to come over to your house after school sometimes."

"No problem. Anything for you."

A/N

Okay so in the next few chapters her brother is going to come back and Troy's dad is going to get worse and Troy and Gabriella are in for some rough times. Will they pull through? Review please and some idea how to fill the time between now and her brother comes.


	8. beaten bad

Last Chapter

"He's coming back. So if I call you and don't talk come over. The key is hidden in the mailbox. And I may need to come over to your house after school sometimes."

"No problem. Anything for you."

Currently

They cleaned up and continued talking and promised each other they'd keep one another safe.

**A few weeks later…**

#Ding Dong! #

"Hey little sis. What's new?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. He was here, in her house, in her presence, in her face. She never thought that would ever happen again. She went to go find her mom.

"Hey Mom he's here."

"So soon gosh."

"I think I'm going to head over to Troy's I can't exactly be here right now. Too many memories. Would you mind if I ended up spending the night there?"

"No honey, just always have your cell phone on you."

"I will mommy. I'll be safe I promise."

Then Gabriella left her house without another word. She was slowly walking down the sidewalk to Troy's house trying to clear her head. Before she knew it she was in front of Troy's house crying. She was about to ring the doorbell when she heard a loud bang. She immediately thought that Troy's dad was hurting him again. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him thrown against the wall by the door. She did the best thing she could think of without revealing that she was there. She called his cell. She could hear it ringing by where he was laying still on the floor. She saw Mr. Bolton lean over and pick it up. He acted all nice and was like Troy can't come to the phone right now sorry, and hung up. Dang it, it didn't work. What now? She racked her brain through and through until she lost it and started to run like crazy to anywhere. She ended up at the park where she and Troy had their first kiss. She started to cry harder and ran back to Troy's and without thinking rang the doorbell. Troy being right next to the door started to stir but couldn't manage to pull himself up. He reached for his cell phone and called Chad to come and see who was at the door. Gabriella hearing every word stepped back so Chad could see her. She figured Chad told him Gabriella because she then heard Troy say rush over here and let her in.

Once they both were in they helped Troy up to his bedroom and took a look at the fresh wounds. They tried to get one of them to stop bleeding but it wouldn't stop gushing blood.

Gabriella looked at Chad so seriously it was scary, "Chad we need to get him to the hospital pronto."

"I agree." Chad responded.

Troy was about to argue but then passed out.

"OH MY GOD TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Chad carried him to the car while Gabi gathered the first-aid things.

"Chad you drive I'm going to do my best to stop the swelling and bleeding and possibly try and get him to wake."

Chad rushed to the hospital while Gabriella sat in the back and helped Troy. She got the bleeding to stop some but he was still losing a lot of blood. Too much in fact. When they got to the hospital Chad carried him in and Gabriella told the nurse it was child abuse.

"You do know he's going to kill you for that." Chad told her.

"I don't care if he hates me for this but I can't stand to watch this happen to him any more." Gabriella said wittingly. Thinking carefully she took Troy's cell phone and called his mom's cell phone number.

"Hey Troy what's wrong?" She answered

"Mrs. Bolton its Gabriella. I have something to tell you. It's about Troy. He's in the hospital."

"Oh no my poor baby! What happened!"

Gabriella then burst into more tears and stuttered it out and Mrs. Bolton couldn't understand a word.

"Calm down honey. What happened?"

"Mr. B-bol-t-ton hhi-tt him real-ally hard."

"What."

Chad then stole the phone. "It's been going on for quite awhile I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Troy didn't want you to worry."

"How long Chad. How long has he been doing this to him?"

"About 9 years." Chad whispered.

"9 YEARS!"

Then the doctor came up to them. It had only been 20 minutes how could they have news already?

A/N

Don't worry I wont kill anyone off unless they deserve it. What should happen now? Give me your opinion! Review please!


	9. police, doctors, chasing, and the gang

Recap!

"How long Chad. How long has he been doing this to him?"

"About 9 years." Chad whispered.

"9 YEARS!"

Then the doctor came up to them. It had only been 20 minutes how could they have news already?

NEW CHAPTER!

Chad still on the phone with Mrs. Bolton told her she would call her right back.

"What's the news doc?" Chad asked as calmly as he could.

"There wasn't much we could do."

"No. He didn't. Oh my gosh."

"Oh no he didn't die; we just couldn't really help him. We just couldn't do that much. We stopped the bleeding, but we have to do surgery because he is bleeding internally. It'll be dangerous but there is a better chance he'll survive if we do this surgery. He will need a blood donor though. He has lost way too much for it to be even remotely healthy."

"Okay thanks doctor. Do you know when you'll do the surgery?"

"Right now. I was just coming out to tell you guys now. The surgery will last about 3 hours so it'll be some what of a wait. We called the cops and you'll have to talk them. Child abuse is very serious, especially in this case. I just want both of you to be aware there is a possibility of him dying."

With that Gabriella burst into tears and ran away. She didn't know where to she just needed to get away."

**Back at the hospital…**

"Thank you doctor. I'm just going to go find her and make sure she's okay and then I'll be back."

Chad took off running; upset himself that he didn't stop this sooner. It had never been this serious before. Coach had always been hard and pushed Troy harder but over the years more and more bruises showed up and then when he started the musical and hanging out with Gabriella they got serious. He stopped being able to move and Chad had always ran over to help. Then he let Gabriella in and both of them had been there to help. Troy had both of them on his side forever. Who knew that forever could end really soon.

He had found Gabriella. She was knelt over in the park. From what Troy told him this was the park they had their first kiss. She was kneeling over by a tree crying hysterically. Chad tried to talk to her and comfort her but nothing would work. Only Troy could end this. 'Why did Troy's dad have to go and do this?' Chad thought.

"Come on Gabriella, we got to get back to the hospital. Call Taylor and the guys and Troy's mom. The police will probably want to talk to us too. You want have to say much I can cover it. It'll be okay."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? IT WON'T BE OKAY. He's in the hospital. Tell me, how is this okay?" She screamed at him.

"I can't but Troy's strong, he'll make it through. I know he will. He has too."

They walked back to the hospital where they found Mrs. Bolton screaming frantically at the front desk trying to find out what happened to her son.

"Come sit down Mrs. Bolton." Chad said coming up from behind her.

"What happened? Tell me what happened!"

They then went into explaining how Gabriella came over and Troy called Chad because he was stuck by the door and couldn't move and called Chad and then he passed out and they couldn't stop the bleeding and then the hospital. Then Chad told her how it started off as nothing and then slowly it got worse and worse and lately he hasn't been able to move afterwards and been bleeding really bad and everything. Then they told her what the doctor said. She was freaking out. Her and Gabriella held onto each other and cried hysterically while Chad made some phone calls. Shortly Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsie, and Ryan (A/N that's the gang) had all filled the hospital. Then the police came. Chad told them everything and told them not to bother Gabriella for she will tell you the same thing just you won't be able to understand underneath all the hysterical tears. Everyone was crying.

A/N

No cliffhanger. What should happen now? Tell me please. Review please!


	10. screaming and moving

**Recap!**

Shortly Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsie, and Ryan (A/N that's the gang) had all filled the hospital. Then the police came. Chad told them everything and told them not to bother Gabriella for she will tell you the same thing just you won't be able to understand underneath all the hysterical tears. Everyone was crying.

**New Chapter!**

Soon after talking to Chad the police went to arrest Mr. Bolton for child abuse. Having no idea that anyone knew he didn't have time to make a run for it. He was placed in jail and the trial was set the day before school started, which was only 4 weeks away.

**A week later…**

Gabriella was praying everyday that Troy would wake up that day. It had been a week since he was in the hospital. They did the surgery and stopped the internal bleeding but, they weren't sure when he was going to wake up. They couldn't really predict that because he had gotten a lot of beatings to the head and body.

Gabriella hadn't left the hospital all week. Mrs. Bolton had left for a little while because Chad forced her. When Chad tried to get Gabriella to go he got screamed at severely. He stopped trying after that.

Day and night you could find Gabriella by Troy's hospital bed, holding his hand, praying, talking to him, playing with his hair, or just sitting by him to keep him company. Many times Mrs. Bolton was there too. Lately though, she had been coming in for 3 or 4 hours and then leaving because it was getting too emotional and depressing for her.

It was 3 weeks before school started and Gabriella hadn't gotten much too eat or barely any sleep in the past week and a half.

"Go home Gabriella. Go take a shower, eat a real meal, and get an actual night's sleep tonight. I'll stay with him. You can come right back in the morning. First thing." Mrs. Bolton pleaded.

"I can't do that. I can't bring myself to leave him. Not like this, he just seems so helpless. I just can't bring myself to leave him. Anyways I've lost my appetite to worry and I won't be able to sleep any with him here, like this. I just couldn't so there would be no point." Gabriella responded.

"Go home, just for a few hours. Go home and see your mom. I'm sure she misses you plenty."

"Fine," Gabriella gave in, "I'll be back in 2 hours."

"See you then."

"Bye Mrs. Bolton"

"Bye Gabriella darling."

**At Gabriella's house…**

Her Brother was still there. He hadn't done anything yet but, Gabi just didn't want to see him, not while she was going through this. Part of her had forgotten he was even there so walking through her front door to see him in her living she absolutely lost it. All her sadness turned into her anger and she took it all out on him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING TO THIS TO US AGAIN? CAN'T YOU TELL WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE? YOU HURT US AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK! GET OUT JUST GET OUT!" she screamed at him. she started throwing all his crap at him and said she was going for a walk she'd be back in a half hour and he'd better be gone.

**On the walk… **

'I need sleep, I know I do. I've never lost it like that before. This is just too much for me. Troy in the hospital not waking up, my brother back, I didn't even see my mom. I just can't function normally without him, with him hurt the way he is. He looks like a little 5 year old who has no power against anything in there. It's not him. It hurts me to see him like that. I just need for him to wake up. I need him to be here for me. I need to see his smile again, hear his voice, and watch him flip his hair. Oh the little things I miss. The simplest things, his laugh, his white teeth, his hands always doing some sort of motion, him playing with my fingers when we held hands, and his personality, I miss those the most. I need him; I need him the most right now. I could just kill Mr. Bolton right now for doing this. What did Troy do to deserve this? He was perfect. I've never seen him do anything, ever to deserve this cruel punishment. No one deserves this. No one.' All these thought were running through Gabriella's head. She was just not looking where she was going and when she looked up she was at Troy's house. She found the spare key and unlocked the front door. She ran up to Troy's room and laid his bed, smelling his scent. She laid there for 10 minutes and then started to head back to her house. She burst open the door madder than ever. She searched the house he was gone. Thank god. She went up to her mom's room to talk to her. She felt like she hadn't seen her in forever.

"Hey Mom."

"Gabi?"

"Ya mom it's me. Sorry for not coming home. Something terrible has happened. Troy's in the hospital. His dad has been beating him for a long time and he got him really good this time. He hasn't woken up yet. It's been a week." She then burst out in tears.

"Oh Gabi I'm so sorry. Come here." Gabi lay down next to her mom. Her mom stroked her back trying to calm her down. She was crying hysterically. It hurt her so much to see her daughter like this. As soon as she got her crying to calm down she pulled her into a tight hug and Gabi being so tired couldn't fight the sleep.

**At the hospital… **

The whole gang was there, just hanging out in his room, by his hospital bed. They got his mom to go home and get some sleep herself. It had been 3 hours since she left. Gabi had left 5 hours ago. They were all talking and catching Troy up on their summers even though he couldn't hear them. They all acted happy until Kelsie broke down crying. Jason tried to call her down but it started the waterworks for all the girls and then soon the boys too. They were all in one big group hug until they heard a loud high pitched ringing coming from one of the machines. They were all shooed from the room by a larger crowd of nurses rushing in. Chad was watching from the window seeing all the nurses run around frantically. Finally about 10 minutes later they came out. The one in charge came out last and the whole group bombarded her with questions.

"Stop, just stop talking. He's fine. That was a good thing that just happened. He's breathing on his own now. This is very good. It means he could wake up really soon within the hour or in the next few days."

"Thank you so much." Chad said. They all filed back into the room except for Chad. He stayed out and called Gabriella, he thought she should be here for this. Especially if he could wake up soon.

"Hello?" Said a very soft voice.

"Hey Gabi, you need to get to the hospital soon. He's breathing on his own now. The nurse said there is a possibility that he could wake up today."

"Oh my god, thank you! I'll be there really soon. Bye Chad."

"Bye Gabi."

Then he called Troy's mom and told her the same thing. After that he went into the lobby to wait for them to arrive. First to arrive was Gabi. She ran right up to Chad and gave him a gigantic hug and then ran into Troy's room. Shortly after came in Mrs. Bolton, who hugged Chad too and then both of them walked into the already crowded hospital room. Everyone managed to find a seat. Gabriella was sitting as close to Troy as she could get and was basically squeezing his hand. Everyone else had taken a seat around him. It reached 12am and Kelsie, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan had to leave leaving Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Mrs. Bolton. Chad got Gabriella to loosen her grip before she cut off his circulation. It was pretty silent except for a few sniffles here and there. Gabriella laid Troy's hand on her palm and stroked the top of his hand. After about 10 minutes of doing that Gabriella felt his hand twitch.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, his hand just moved."

A/N

Cliffhanger. I've heard it said that sometimes people twitch right before they die, but that doesn't apply here. I'm not killing anyone.

GIVE ME YOUR ADVICE PLEASE! What should I do? Review please! Thanks!


	11. memories

**Last Chapter Recap!**

Gabriella laid Troy's hand on her palm and stroked the top of his hand. After about 10 minutes of doing that Gabriella felt his hand twitch.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, his hand just moved."

**New Chapter!**

"Are you for real!" Taylor practically screamed.

Soon Troy's whole body was shaking and you could tell he was starting to cry. Chad ran to get a nurse. Troy wouldn't wake up or respond to any of their voices. He just lay in the hospital bed thrashing about. Gabriella was really worried. She couldn't help him or do anything for him, she felt like this was her fault. Then Chad came back with the nurse. The nurse took his vitals and got restraints to hold him still. She did test to see if he would respond to pokes and light and whatnots. He responded but not very well.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up soon within in the week even. He's responding to everything but seems to not _want _to wake up. He's probably afraid of waking up to something bad happening so he's hanging on to that horrible nightmare he seems to be having. He will wake up soon; people who show signs of waking up can't stay unconscious forever. There's still hope." The nurse told them.

Gabriella felt better. He would wake up, he just had to. He would not stop moving. He looked deathly afraid, he was really pale and crying and moving about wildly. Gabriella was really scared. She didn't know what to do. There was no one here that could help him. She just wanted him to wake up and for all this to be over.

**One Week Later…**

Troy still hadn't woken up and Gabriella hadn't left his side since the night he started twitching. They brought food in for her but she didn't eat a lot of it, she would have a few bites and then move it all around so it looks like she ate more but, everyone knew she didn't really. No one tried to force her though.

It was 2 weeks till school and the trial. Without Troy to make the trial they really didn't have much proof. They had Chad and Gabriella but Troy's bruises and scars and cuts and gashes were evidence not just a word of 2 17 year olds.

Gabriella had finally past out (in the good way) in a hospital chair (those really uncomfy ones) next to Troy. Chad picked her up and brought her home. She hadn't left that hospital in a week and that's not the healthiest place to be for a week, at least not for your mind. He placed her in her bed and left a note saying that he dropped her off and she could come back tomorrow but not until then.

When she woke back up in the middle of the night she found herself in her bed. She got up and looked around she didn't remember coming here and that's when she found the note.

_Hey Gabi, _

_I took you home don't worry you're not losing your mind. I'll stay with Troy tonight. Actually eat something, relax as best you can and just try and get yourself back together. No offense but you've been a mess lately and it cant be healthy not to eat or sleep so just do the best you can and Tay will come and pick you up tomorrow morning at 9. Feel better. I'll call you if anything changes. See you tomorrow. _

_-Chad._

She accepted it knowing he was just worried about her and then realized Troy wouldn't want her doing this to herself. She ate some, more than she had all week but not a lot. She took a hot shower to calm her nerves and relax. She was home alone because her mom was in a convention out of town so the quietness helped. She continued to lie down and sleep. About 15 minutes into her sleep the nightmares came back. She could remember every beating that he ever gave her. All of them, clear as day, running through her mind, over and over.

She finally woke up from her terrible nightmare. She was all sweaty and out of breath. Gabi took a shower to try and help her calm down. She was still a little shaken when she got out so she grabbed all the pictures she could find of her and the gang.

She sat down and started going through them all. Then an idea hit her. She raced around her house tape and glue and scissors. When she was done getting supplies she sat down surrounding by the pictures, which was huge. Over the last 2 years she decided she wanted to remember everything when she got older so she never stopped taking pictures. She started putting them all around her floor in a random order. She taped it all together and then put it on her wall.

It spelt out friends. She looked at all the pictures. There were ones of Troy and her kissing, Jason reading aloud poems, Kelsie playing piano, Sharpay and Ryan performing, Troy and her at Twinkle Towne, the guys playing basketball, Gabriella and Taylor practicing for the Scholastic Decathlon, Zeke baking, all of them at lunch, them after having a paint war, everything. She had calmed down and went back to bed for a nightmare free sleep. When she had fallen asleep she missed a call from Chad.

A/N

Kind of cliffy, Not much but somewhat, haven't decided what he called for, haven't decided if its good or bad. I'll have the next chapter up later today. Review please!


	12. only one

**A/N**

In case some of you were confused the couples are

-Troy and Gabriella

-Chad and Taylor

-Kelsie and Jason

-Sharpay and Zeke

And then the gang was them and Ryan.

**Bold is voicemail **

I would also like to thank ZacEfronLuver from reviewing on every single one of my chapters so THANK YOU! Lol. Okay here's the new chapter.

**Recap!**

She had calmed down and went back to bed for a nightmare free sleep. When she had fallen asleep she missed a call from Chad.

**New Chapter!**

She woke up around 910 because Taylor had come in and pulled off her covers.

"Glad to see you're sleeping but I think that you need to see Troy." Taylor said.

"Oh my god! Why? What happened!" Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

"Have you not checked your messages?"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed and picked up her cell phone to see 1 new voicemail message on her screen. She put in her code and listened:

**Hey Gabi its Chad. Uh listen… Troy woke up but he's scared to let anyone come near him. He won't let anyone touch him at all. He's really scared right now. He could really use you. I think you are the only that can get through to him. Uh if you want to be picked up any earlier call Tay and she will. Uh see you soon. Bye. **

"Oh no. Take me there now!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Uh, Gabi get dressed first."

"Oh, oh yeah, I think I'll do that."

She got dressed and ready to go in about 20 minutes and they were there about 945 10ish.

She got their only to find everyone of Troy's friends and family in the lobby. She thought for sure they'd be in his room. Chad then approached her.

"Everyone started to surround him. He started freaking out and had a panic attack. He's awake now but only one at a time can go in. His lawyer's in there right now but when she's out you can go in."

"Thanks."

"When you go in, approach him carefully and slowly. Don't touch him unless he touches you first. Don't make any sudden movement or yell or scare him in any way. Be careful. It's not the Troy we are used to. He's not that cheerful 17 year old we know and love. He is like the freaking out 2 years old lost at a mall. He's scared and confused. You are our last hope to get through to him, not to put any pressure on you or anything."

"I'll do my best. Thanks for the warning."

Just then the lawyer came out, "He's agreed to go. So I guess I will see you there. Thanks for your time Mrs. Bolton. Goodbye" and she left.

Then Gabi walked down to Troy's room with Chad.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." He took a seat right outside the door. Gabriella just nodded. She slowly opened the door.

"Troy?" She whispered. She saw him in the hospital bed. He looked fine except for the fact he was all bandaged up.

She stood by the door. "Come here Gabi I've missed you." He opened his arms for a hug. Gabi walked unsurely over there and gave him a light hug. Chad watched this from the window, glad to see his friend accepted someone, he just felt a little hurt it wasn't him. He couldn't blame Troy though; he loved Gabi too much for words.

When they finished hugging Gabi sat in a chair right up next to him and held his hand. She told him everything that happened in the last 3 weeks. How he had these fits in his sleep, how he scared them so bad, about the collage she made, how she hadn't left her side, how Chad kidnapped her the night before, everything. Troy looked at her and said, "I'm sorry I put you through that." And he started to cry.

"No, Troy, no it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault at all. If I blame anyone I blame your dad. He did this to you. If it weren't for him none of this would've happened. So you see it's not your fault don't go blame yourself. I love you and I know you would never mean to hurt me."

"I love you too Gabi," and he leaned over and kissed her. When he broke the kiss he scooted over and motioned for her sit on the bed. She did as she was told. She lay down next to him and looked into his eyes. She noticed it was more of a dark navy slate color blue almost black instead of his normal electrifying bright blue eyes. She could've cried right then and there. She pulled him into a gentle hug and they just lay there next to each other enjoying the company.

Chad went back into the lobby and told everyone the good news. "Hey people, good news, Troy let Gabi in. They are lying next to each other as we speak. He has his arms around her; it's a pretty adorable sight. It'd be prefect if someone had a camera." Just then Sharpay starts digging through her purse and whips out her digital camera. "I HAVE ONE!" she screamed. "Leave it to you, Sharpay to bring a camera everywhere you go." Kelsie said. Everyone laughed.

Chad took the camera, slowly opened the door, and quickly took a picture of the two of them lying there. It would've been a great moment if the flash hadn't scared Troy.

**A/N**

Well that's end of chapter 11. Hope you liked it. Give me some advice. What do you thinks going to happen next? Review please!

Next chapter

"Gabi you have to let go" Chad said

"No unlike you I won't let Troy go! I loved him, I still do."

What happened?


	13. wont let go

**A/N**

I looked at the movie and read what Sharpay looked up on Gabriella about the Scholastic Decathlon and it said that she got 100 on the sectional round being a sophomore and that schools should be worried about her in the national round so they are still sophomore. But in my story they just completed their junior year and are going into their senior year.

**Recap!**

Chad took the camera, slowly opened the door, and quickly took a picture of the two of them lying there. It would've been a great moment if the flash hadn't scared Troy.

**Chapter 13!**

The camera had a very bright flash and sent an unexpected Troy into a huge fit. He started freaking out and pushing Gabriella away. Gabriella quickly got off the bed and Troy started backing into a corner. He backed up too far and fell off the bed. He started to cry and roll up in a ball. Gabi tried to help him get back up by slowly reaching out her hand for him to grab but he started to scoot away and curl up harder.

"Don't hurt me please, I'll be good I promise just don't hurt me again please." Troy kept going on and on like that. Then all the sudden got up and started to run but tripped over his pajama pants and hit his head just right and fell unconscious…again.

The doctor checked him out and found nothing wrong. Troy woke up about 4 hours later. Chad was right there next to him when he woke up. Gabriella had just left to get them some food.

"Hey Troy, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Chad! Where am I?" Troy asked him.

"You are in the hospital don't you remember?"

"NO! What happened? Is it going to stop my dad from making play basketball!" He said with a little too much glee. Gabriella had walked in just then with a confused look at hearing the last sentence.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked softly

"Hi, are you one of my nurses?"

"No Troy, it's me Gabriella."

"Hmmm… I don't know a Gabriella. You must be confused there is probably another Troy in this hallway."

"Troy do you know what your dad did to you, why you are in the hospital? Anything, anything at all?"

"What do you mean? You never told me why I was in the hospital. Where is my dad anyways, I want to tell him I don't want to play basketball when I go to East High."

"When you go?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, when I go next year."

"Troy, how old do you think you are?"

"Well duh! I turned 14 in December making it 7 months ago." **(A/N he has the date right just not the year…)**

"Oh my Gosh." Gabriella said so softly barley she could hear.

"Gabi can you go get a nurse, please." Chad asked. She simply nodded. She left to go find the doctor and explain the problem. They took him for a MRI (or whatever they would do for this problem if you tell me I'll fix it).

**About 2 hours later…**

Troy showed no signs of remembering. The doctor came in shortly after Chad started telling him that he was really 17.

"Troy I don't really know how to tell you this but you aren't 14. You are really 17."

"HAHA! Nice joke Chad." Troy responded. Chad was about to try and prove to him somehow that he wasn't lying when all he needed walked in.

"Well from the MRI I see that he fell on his head just right and seems to have forgotten the last 3 years. It is possible that this is only temporary but it may not be it could be permanent. You might want to try using pictures and people and objects that could trigger his memory. He can go home at any time. It seems at this stage he doesn't know that this happened so he shouldn't have any of the spasms he's been having."

Since he mom had to go out of town for businesses because if she didn't go she would lose her job, Chad took him home. Gabriella explained to him about the last year at East High. How they met, the musicale, the championship, their junior year, them dating, their first kiss, everything. Troy felt so bad he couldn't remember any of it.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella; I can't remember any of it."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. You didn't cause this."

"We're here." Chad said

"Hey Gabi, I'm going to stay here with him until his mom gets home. Do you want to stay too?" Chad asked.

"No I think I'm just going to go home. I'll come back everyday try and get him to remember. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't remember..." She trailed off.

"Okay, be safe, don't do anything stupid, see you tomorrow."

"Yes mother."

She came back everyday with objects, a tape of the play, they even toured the school.

About a week of this Chad had given up. He officially decided that he probably won't remember. He tried to get Troy to remember some of the beatings; he could remember a few he had gotten before but none that caused his recent bruises. When they went to the courthouse they explained he had lost his memory but the bruises and cuts still remain. They showed them the bruises and cuts and that was enough to convince the judge to send him to jail for child abuse.

When they had gotten home, Gabriella continued to try to make him remember until she broke out in tears and told Troy she'd see him tomorrow. When she came out Chad was there waiting to talk to her.

"You should just give up if he was going to remember he would've already."

"No Chad! Unlike you I refuse to let Troy go."

"You don't have to let him go he's still here."

"It doesn't matter! It's not him… he doesn't remember me… I don't know this Troy I want my Troy back!" and with that she stormed out of the house. She went home and stared at her wall, at her collage. She was staring at it for ages when an idea hit her. She made a plan and would start with it tomorrow.

**A/N**

Sorry so long for an update I got sick and couldn't thanks for all those who reviewed. I'll try to update again tonight but I can't promise anything. Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title to Through Thick and Thin I'll post that if I do that but it'll be the same story.


	14. never give up

**A/N**

Bold is Gabi's thoughts

**Recap!**

She went home and stared at her wall, at her collage. She was staring at it for ages when an idea hit her. She made a plan and would start with it tomorrow.

**Chapter 14!**

She had a restless night sleep but couldn't wait to get started on her plan. She called Chad and told him her plan just to make sure some of the surprises weren't too over the top for him to handle.

"Sounds awesome, I really hope it helps, although I don't think it will and I think you should just let the fact go that he doesn't remember I do hope it triggers something." Chad told her.

"Well I'm praying it works so I will see you later, I'll call you if I need some help, bye Chad." And she hung up. She got ready until it was 11 and then she had to go otherwise she would be late. When she arrived at his house she could see Chad watching her from outside his window. She rung the doorbell and waited for Troy to answer.

"Hey Gabriella!" he hadn't started calling her Gabi because he barely knew her.

"Hey Troy, um… I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. I know you don't really know me but I have some things that I hope might help you remember but don't try too hard because if you don't its okay. Don't worry about a thing. So do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun let me just go finish getting ready." He put on a jacket and shoes and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Ready' he thought to himself.

"Ready to go." Troy said rushing down the stairs.

"Awesome let's get going" Gabi told him. She got in her car and drove to the movie theater where they had their first date. She told him all about the laughs and the movie and everything. He couldn't remember.

So then she took him to the restaurant where they had the second and last date. She showed him the table they sat at, how it was a double date with Chad and Taylor and in the bathroom when she found out about his dad, but she didn't tell him about her brother she didn't want to bring that into this, and what they ate, what they did, all she could remember. He thought he remembered a little but couldn't quite place it.

Then she took him to the park where they had their first kiss. They played on the slides and swing sets. She showed him the tree they laid under and how they looked up at the stars. Nothing he couldn't remember it at all.

Then she took him to East High. She showed him her locker and how he went there every morning with her and they talked. She showed him the basketball court and how they had played around in there a couple of times. She showed him the hallway where they ended their last day of their junior year together how no one was around just like then. Then she showed him the secret garden. She talked about how they would sit there and talk and look out at the view and enjoy each other's company, just happy to be together. Then one of her last hopes she took him to the theater. Kelsi was already there waiting. She showed how they stood up there and sang and did Twinkle Towne and other musicals. She then had Kelsi start playing Breaking Free. She started singing and mid way in the song he hummed along. At the end he could sing the last line.

"I remember the tune and some of the words; I can't remember the play or anything else though. I'm so sorry."

"Troy its okay, I want you to remember but if you can't you can't and there is no way you can make yourself remember."

"I want to remember too. I hate this; I want to remember all these times you've explained to me. They seemed like a lot of fun, and I want to remember all this we had together, but I just can't."

"Troy, its okay. Don't worry."

By then it was getting dark. "One more stop," Gabriella said. Troy simply nodded. She drove to her house and showed him the doorway where he finally asked her out. She took him out to the balcony.

"I could so climb up here using that tree." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed, "You did. Our friends played a trick on us and it got us mad at each other and you climbed up here and sang to me for me to forgive you. It was adorable. I loved it. It was the most amazing thing someone had every done for me."

Then she showed him her 'Friends' collage. This was her last hope. While he looked at all the pictures she went over to her c.d. player and put in the c.d. she made of all the songs they had sung together. She put on 'Start of Something New'. He looked over all the pictures and laughed at some like he knew what was going on in them. He tried really hard to remember then he broke down and started to cry.

"Troy! Oh Troy, it's okay, I'm so sorry this was probably too much for today. I'm sorry. You don't have to remember. I'll be fine; don't do this because of me."

"No Gabi,"

**He called me Gabi.**

"I'm not crying because it was too much but because I finally remember." He said with a broad smile. Gabi was speechless. She started to cry too. She was so happy he finally remembered her. He knew her. Words couldn't begin to explain the rush of joy she was feeling. They started singing along to 'Start of Something New'. When they finished, they started to kiss passionately and ended up making out for about a half hour. Then they walked to Chad's house and he told him the good news while Gabi gave him a face saying 'and this is why I didn't give up like you did'. When they reached Troy's house, Gabi said goodbye and gave him a good night kiss and walked back home.

**A/N**

Happy ending! But the story's not over. They have to go to school and deal with a new girl. UH-OH! Review please!


	15. AN

Okay so I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm going to update really soon like today. I'm going to band camp next week but I will try to update as much as I can this week I promise. I have a few ideas but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to work it in. but I will try to figure it out really soon. The next chapter should be up soon. Remember they are seniors. And the time frame its not exactly correct. So just deal with it. lol please keep reading!


	16. before school

**Recap!**

"I'm not crying because it was too much but because I finally remember." He said with a broad smile. Gabi was speechless. She started to cry too. She was so happy he finally remembered her. He knew her. Words couldn't begin to explain the rush of joy she was feeling. They started singing along to 'Start of Something New'. When they finished, they started to kiss passionately and ended up making out for about a half hour. Then they walked to Chad's house and he told him the good news while Gabi gave him a face saying 'and this is why I didn't give up like you did'. When they reached Troy's house, Gabi said goodbye and gave him a good night kiss and walked back home.

**Chapter 15**

**A Couple Weeks Later**

Tomorrow was the first day of school and Gabi had to go back without Troy because his mom wanted to have him stay one more day just to make sure everything was alright.

Gabriella was terribly excited because they were going to be seniors! She was also bummed because she would have to go without Troy. She was hoping it was going to be awkward. But boy was she wrong.

**Next Day**

She woke up extra early to go see Troy before school. She took a shower and straightened her hair and wore a pink flowy skirt and a lavender tee. (Use your imagination). She left for Troy's house about an hour before school started. When she arrived Mrs. Bolton opened the door.

"Good Morning Gabi. Troy's still sleeping but you can go on up and wake him up."

"Good Morning Mrs. Bolton, thank you."

"Anytime," Mrs. Bolton replied as Gabi went up the stairs.

She slowly opened the door and entered his room.

**Gabi's POV**

He looks so peacefully when he's sleeping, like a little boy. He even has that boyish grin on his face.

**No POV**

Gabi slowly bends down by Troy and kisses him full on the lips.

**Troy's POV**

So here I am sleeping when all the sudden someone starts kissing me. I'm laying here thinking what the hell is going on! So when the kiss finally stops I open my eyes and there is Gabi. I break out in a huge grin. She notices… and she laughs.

"Good Morning to you too," I exclaim to her.

"Well I was sitting here thinking "Should I wake you up?" I wasn't going to but you are just to irresistible."

"Don't say that. It might make his ego grow even bigger," Mrs. Bolton chuckles as she walks by.

"I really wish you could go to school today. It's going to be really weird without you there. I can't believe you have to miss the FIRST day of school." Gabi complained to me.

"I really wish I could be there with you. I don't know how I'm going to survive with no one here all day. No one to talk to, and I won't get to see you throughout the whole day. Talk about torture," he remarked sarcastically.

"Just for that you get a slap on the arm" Gabi commented.

**No POV**

As she went to go slap him he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a earth-crashing kiss. After about 2 minutes they pulled apart.

"Now wasn't that a lot better than hitting me?"

"Well yes but you still need to be punished."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"And just how exactly are you going to punish me?"

"Like this." She said as she pulled him into a kiss. He quickly deepened it and soon they were making out.

"Uhhh Troy I got to get to school."

"Please stay."

"Troy I can't. You know you can't."

"Okay." He said pouting like a little 5 year old.

End of Chapter.

Thank you for being so patient. Im so sorry it took so long to update. Tell me where it should go next . review please. Hoped you like it.


End file.
